The present invention is directed, in general, to an optical device and, more specifically, to an optical device including an optical component having a reference mark system located thereon, a method of manufacture therefor, and a system for manufacturing thereof.
Optical devices continue to increase in importance in today""s technology sectors. Traditional optical devices may include components such as lasers, optical fibers, splitters, detectors, and many other components, wherein the lasers are optically coupled to the other components. Generally, it is very important to accurately couple the output laser beam of the laser to the input facet of the other receiving component. Without an accurate coupling of the output laser beam to the receiving component, the optical devices may experience losses or reflections and will not function as desired.
Currently, the optoelectronics industry uses two methods to attempt to accurately couple lasers to other commonly used components. The first method is a passive alignment method. The passive alignment method is based on approximating the location of an active stripe of the laser, thus approximating the location of the exiting laser beam, based on different facets located in the laser. In a typical situation, the location of the active stripe is assumed with respect to the two side wall edges and the front facet of the laser. A problem with the passive alignment method is that the laser beam experiences poor coupling repeatability because one cannot consistently determine exactly where the active stripe output is in relation to the cleaved edges of the laser.
The second method currently used to attempt to accurately couple lasers to other commonly used components, is an active alignment method. The active alignment method generally required placing the laser adjacent the desired optical element. After placing the laser adjacent the desired optical element, a current may be applied to the laser, causing the laser to generate the laser beam. While the laser beam is emanating from a surface of the laser, either the laser itself, or the optical element, is moved to achieve optimum coupling. After an accurate coupling is achieved, either the laser, the optical element, or both, is securably fixed. The problem with the active alignment method is that it is slow because a current must be applied to the laser, while either the laser itself, or the optical element located adjacent it, must be moved before fixing one or both in place.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a laser that allows for high speed coupling between the laser and an adjacent optical element, as required by today""s competitive market. Moreover, what is further needed in the art is a laser that may be easily and accurately coupled to an adjacent optical element without experiencing the repeatability problems associated with the prior art.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention provides an optical device, a method of manufacture thereof, and a system for manufacturing the optical device. The optical device, in an exemplary embodiment, includes an optical component and a reference mark system located on an outer surface of the optical component. The reference mark system provides information regarding a location of an optical path of the optical component.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention provides an optical device that allows for automated assembly in an optical package without having to power the optical component during mounting. Moreover, the automated assembly may be accomplished quickly, thereby reducing the time and expense associated within the prior art devices. Also of benefit, the optical device allows important information to be encoded into the reference mark system, such as coupling distance, a thickness of the optical component, power asymmetry, or a length of the optical component.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.